madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark of Rebellion, part three, Chapter three
Chapter three of Spark of Rebellion, part three Plot Elesa the Dilophosaurus, Short Fuse, Sheen, Mort and Private were all unconscious on a bridge, suffering from being knocked over by Squint the Gnathosaurus after he slashed across Elesa's muzzle, they were beginning to hear voices which woke them up, "guys are you out there?" Roark the Dinheirosaurus demanded one more time and they come to, "we're here" Private answered, "do you have Blik, is he okay?" Roark asks again, the juvenile animals caught sight of Blik and Squint brawling, with Blik giving his all, "yeah, I think he's better than okay" Mort comments at the battle and how right he was, for Blik managed to corner Squint, "you were right, I was a coward, but I know there's something stronger than fear, far stronger...bonds" Blik taunts, "let me show you how strong it is" he adds and to Squint's surprise and horror Blik destroys Squint's sabers, causing him to fall off the platform where he now held onto as the saber-pieces fell onto the dreadnought's reactor causing it to explode and rattle the whole ship, Blik stood triumphantly with Squint at his mercy, "you have no idea what you've unleashed here today" the pterosaur warns, "there are some things far more frightening than death" he adds and to Blik's shock Squint released his hold onto the platform and allowed himself to fall into the inferno below, not even bothering to fly. Blik stood there dumbfounded until Sheen called to him, "Blik, Blik" his voiced echoed getting Blik's attention, who got more surprised to see all of them still standing, "I thought I lost you" he gasps, "I know that feeling, lets go home" Private suggested and Blik couldn't agree more, considering since the ship was blowing up from inside-out. Up in the bridge one of Dooku's subordinates rushed up to him and said "there's damage to the power core, the engines are overheating, we can't hold this ship we need to evacuate, for your safety we need to leave now", Dooku, though reluctant nods. Back with Skipper, Roark, [[The Velociraptors|the other Velociraptor''s]], lemurs, Marlene, Kowalski, Classified, Eva, Rico, Corran the Dracopelta, Corporal and Bella the Bellubrunnus they were taking their stolen starfighter to escape, "kids we're in the fighter where are you?" Classified asks, "on our way go" Short Fuse encouraged, "we are not leaving without you and Blik" Elvis denies, "we'll you just listen to the kids don't worry I got them" a new voice returns and they recognize it as Blik, much to their happiness, "you mean we've got you" Elesa corrects, "take care of yourselves, we'll get outta here, trust me" Blik says and they didn't bother arguing anymore so they started the fighter up and zoomed out having faith, unfortunately other Lourinhã fighters began assaulting them, "you had to take the fighter that has a bull's-eye painted on it?" Kicker complains, "Circus we're going to need to get out of here fast, send a signal so we can link up for the getaway, do you read?" Eva calls to the circus but gets a horrible realization, "they're not answering" she mutters. Back in the ship other starfighters have evacuated and Blik and the kid-animals arrive, "Squint's fighter" Blik points to a fighter labeled with Squint's name on it, "well we know he's not gonna use it" Elesa remarks, "ya know what Elesa, you worry me sometimes" Private shoots and they take the fighter and dash out. Back with the others they were still getting barraged, "I can't believe those circus freaks abandoned us" Corran whines, luckily Blik's team came to the rescue and blasted the enemy fighters, "we got you're back" Sheen howls, "thanks but without Zaragoza's transport we're going nowhere fast" Maurice laments, "we got fighters closing in" Miyuki noticed, "how many" Rico asks, "too many" Miyuki answers and she was right, they were being bombarded hotly, "we're in a bit of a tight spot" Harry notes, "yeah well these things weren't built for twenty-two" Marlene jokes, "I meant out there not in here" Harry meant, "trying to concentrate" Roark yells, "I just wanna say it was really nice getting to know all of you" Mort screamed. Just then circus Zaragoza had returned, "the cavalry has arrived" Gloria roars, "Zaragoza, you came back" Clover gasps, and the circus wasn't alone, a bunch of other fancy-looking craft fallowed it, "who, who is that?" Sheen gasps, "I don't know, but I think they're on our side" Blik guessed and he was right, the accompanying ships began to finish off the enemy fighters and shield the good-guys, "Blik doc with the circus's transport so we can escape" Skipper orders and they didn't need to be told twice, as soon as the fighters attached to the transport the whole fleet zoomed away. Back with the now falling dreadnought, one of the last ships had left and Dooku was onboard, "the militia has escaped sir" one pilot laments to Dooku, who just looked on in self-pity. Back with the Penguins of Madagascar they reunite, "I owe you all a great debt of gratitude, even if what you did was rash and reckless" Blik thanked, "you're welcome cousin" Elvis humors, the circus rejoice too, until Obi-wan noticed something, "if the circus was on this transport ship, than who's flying our jet?" he asks and everybody couldn't help but think the same. The circus brought them to the jet and they see a bunch of other military-style animals standing guard, then a message of Ann the Firewing amphiptere is played in front of them, "hello my friends, it is good to see you again" she greets, "you look familiar, have we met before?" Corporal asks, "her name is Ann" Faragonda stated, "and the cruise of the corvettes?" Kowalski wondered, "members of other remnant animal-hero cells" Ann answered, "they're are other cells" Ike gasps amazed, "we're a cell? did you know we were a cell?" Julien asks, "uh no?" Hunter shrugs, "we weren't supposed to be, that way if captured we couldn't reveal the animal-agencies to the Lourinhã Empire, that was the protocol" Roark explains, "the protocol has changed" a new voice said and they see what looked-like an ankylosaur descend to them, "pinaco" Roark gasps, "Kona, my name is Kona the Pinacosaurus, I'm an old friend of Elvis and her pack" the ankylosaur reveals getting hugged by the raptors, "why did you come here?" Buck asks, "because of you and your teams, many in the world have heard your message, you gave us hope in our darkest time, we didn't want that hope to die" Kona explains, "so what happens now" Alex wonders, "I don't know, one chapter has closed for you Penguins of Madagascar, this is a new day, a new beginning" Kona states. Back with Dooku he arrives at his home-base in Portugal, Dave greets him in the landing-zone, "we're getting reports of unrest all over, there are whispers from Cleveland-Lloyd, some people see the empire as weak, or vulnerable" he informs, "not to worry Dave brine, we have come up with an alternative plan" Dooku assures and then heavy footsteps begin to pulse, in the ship the owner reveals itself and to Dave's amazement it turned out to be none other than Tyrant the Tarbosaurus. '''THE END...FOR NOW' Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom